brighter than you know
by Gashanan
Summary: Jesse tidak peduli apa yang mereka bilang tentang Rachel. Baginya, Rachel adalah bintang yang pantas mendapat spotlight-nya sendiri. / St. Berry. Set before S01E21.


**brighter than you know  
**

st berry - Jesse St. James/Rachel Berry.  
Glee (c) Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan.

 **warning:** kemungkinan ooc, awas typo. set sebelum 01x21.

* * *

 **a/n:** err. saya nulis ini sebelum nonton season 2 dan seterusnya. jadi mungkin Jesse bakal ooc di sini, tapi saya berusaha buat tetap bikin dia ic :")

* * *

.

.

Jesse tidak bermaksud menguping—tidak bermaksud mengusik, apalagi repot-repot mau menghampiri mereka. Akan tetapi, dorongan di dalam dirinya membawa kedua kakinya nakal menyelinap mendekati Ruang Paduan Suara tatkala mendengar samar-samar suara hiruk piruk manusia menyebut nama kekasihnya, Rachel, dan bagaimana mereka menjejalkan kata-kata kurang menyenangkan padanya.

Seharusnya dia tidak di sana. Jelas. Pun, ada lagi yang bilang dia _memang_ seharusnya tidak ada _di sana_ , di sekolah itu, sebab sejak kapan pula Jesse St. James tahu-tahu bersekolah di McKinley High School, bergabung dengan klub _glee_ yang _notabene_ adalah saingannya? Tidak ada angin, seolah baru saja mendapat petuah, ia berdalih berpindah tempat pendidikan karena seorang gadis. _Demi seorang gadis_. Sudah bukan kejutan lagi bila ada yang menyebutnya mata-mata dari _Vocal Adrenaline_.

Dia bilang cinta, mereka bilang dusta. Apa yang orang-orang lihat tidak bisa menjelaskan bahwa apa yang ada di dalam hatinya dan bagaimana cintanya pada Rachel adalah nyata; bukan bualan; bukan semata-mata alasannya agar dia dapat menghancurkan _New Directions_ dari dalam. Dan, ketika ada yang bicara buruk tentang pacarnya, Jesse tidak bisa bergeming tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Oh, Rachel, Rachel! Apa yang dia lihat dari pria itu?" satu suara terdengar oleh Jesse. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak mengenakan.

Jesse berusaha untuk melirik-lirik ke dalam ruangan, namun dia memilih berdiri di lorong, di samping pintu, daripada mendapat risiko tertangkap basah menguping. Dari suara-suara yang bergantian angkat bicara, barangkali ada dua atau tiga orang di dalam yang tengah berbincang.

"Yah, Mercedes, bukannya sudah jelas kalau Rachel itu _desperate_?" kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara pria. Suaranya cenderung tinggi dan tidak seperti layaknya suara kebanyakan anak laki-laki SMA yang berat. Jesse langsung tahu bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari laki-laki feminin yang ia lupa namanya, serta bahwa pelaku lain yang ada di dalam sana adalah Mercedes. "Cinta mati Rachel pada Finn diinjak-injak, dia patah hati, dan dia berniat membuat Finn cemburu dengan mengencani Jesse. Mirip yang dia lakukan saat mengencani Puck, _huh_ ,"

Dahi Jesse berkedut.

"Sampai kapan dia akan membuat kita terus menderita? Aku ingin mendapatkan _solo_ -ku sendiri!" Mercedes berseru frustrasi dari dalam ruangan.

"Mr. Schue terus saja memberikan Rachel dan Finn _solo_ ," timpal Kurt, "aku berhak mendapat _solo, ugh_ ,"

"Bisakah dia berhenti egois sebentar dan memikirkan yang lain? Kita berhak mendapat kesempatan juga!"

"Ayolah, Mercedes, kita berdua tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya cuma ada dirinya dan dirinya sendiri. Oh, ya, dan Finn,"

Dari luar _Choir Room_ , Jesse terus mendengar Mercedes dan Kurt melanjutkan keluhan mereka perihal Rachel dan hal-hal yang membuat mereka berdua kesal. Banyak sekali yang mereka bicarakan sampai rasanya Jesse dapat membuat daftar panjang mengenainya. Mereka berbincang banyak, dan kumpulan komentar menyelingi dari pemuda di kursi roda yang kelihatan canggung, namun di waktu yang sama kedengaran setuju dengan kedua rekan sesama anggota klub _glee_ -nya.

Mendengar betapa buruknya Rachel di mata mereka membuat Jesse amat tidak nyaman. Ia hendak hengkang; telinganya terasa panas; ingin segera angkat kaki dari tempatnya curi-curi dengar sebelum dilihat oleh yang lain. Jesse sedikit mensyukuri jam sekolah telah usai, sehingga tidak banyak siswa-sisiwi berlalu-lalang yang berniat melaporkannya karena bertindak macam-macam. Bahkan di kondisinya saat ini, di mana anggota-anggota _New Directions_ lain masih belum menaruh setitik kepercayaan padanya, Jesse memilih untuk tidak macam-macam (walaupun dalam hati dia yakin sekali kalau dirinya jauh lebih _superior_ daripada anggota lainnya yang bahkan tidak setingkat dengan Rachel).

Jadilah saat itu Jesse mengambil langkahnya menjauhi _Choir Room_. Masih samar terdengar suara dari _Choir Room_ , akan tetapi suara tersebut akhirnya lenyap sempurna ketika ia sudah cukup jauh.

Rachel jauh lebih baik dari yang mereka tahu—

—mereka … siapa mereka untuk berkata buruk tentangnya?

Jesse bertemu Rachel di depan loker miliknya. Dia kelihatan congkak. Senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya yang bersinar dan menyebarkan aura antusiasme ke segala sudut-sudut dirinya dengan percaya diri, seperti biasa.

Kedua manik cokelat Rachel bertemu dengan milik Jesse. "Jesse! Hei, Jesse! Kau dari mana saja? Pesanku kenapa tidak kaubalas?"

Rachel memberikannya pertanyaan bertubi-tubi setelahnya. Jesse memikirkan jawaban apa yang bagus untuk didengar Rachel, alasan yang dapat membuatnya puas dan berhenti mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebetulnya sangat sederhana untuk dijawab—Jesse bisa menjawabnya. Langsung. Tanpa perlu merangkai kalimat di kepalanya, tanpa alasan-alasan yang akan segera Rachel ketahui kekasihnya sedang berbohong.

Dan, saat itu, apa yang berputar di kepalanya adalah: Rachel tidak mungkin seburuk itu. Dia tidak seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Jessie…? Kau tidak mengabaikanku, 'kan? … _ehm_?" Rachel membuka suara sekali lagi. Dia menantikan jawaban dari Jessie. Walaupun terkesan menuntut, Jesse masih berpaku bisu dengan tatapannya terarah pada Rachel. "Kautahu, aku hanya khawatir. Teman-temanku masih belum bisa menerimamu … karena, _well_ , menurut mereka kau mata-mata. Mereka tidak menyiramimu dengan _slushie_ , 'kan? Hei, hei, Jessie!"

Jesse membentuk lengkung di bibirnya.

Ia baru saja mau membalas bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan jika apapun yang berhubungan dengan _slushie_ , syukurlah, _belum_ terjadi padanya, walaupun entah kepan, selama dirinya menginjakkan kaki McKinley, kelak _slushie_ akan membasahi wajahnya ketika predikat pecundang dari klub _glee_ menempel erat padanya. Selama waktunya di _Vocal Adrenaline_ , ia adalah idola. Seorang bintang. Rachel berhak mendapatkan hal sama karena bakatnya … dan Jesse yakin dirinya bisa membantu Rachel mengembangkan bakatnya.

Mereka bisa bersama di atas panggung sebagai bintang di _Broadway_. Suatu hari nanti.

Sehingga, akhirnya Jesse membuka mulutnya untuk memberi jawabannya, untuk mengatakan _aku baik-baik saja, hei, aku mencintaimu. kau berlebihan, aku bisa mengatasi semuanya_ , akan tetapi—

Ada sesuatu yang terselip di kepalanya, begitu licin layaknya belut yang menggeliat-liat, dan tanpa disadarinya hal itu memberinya rasa ingin tahu, dan tahu-tahu apa yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya saat itu adalah, "kau tidak pernah bilang kau pernah berkencan dengan Puckerman," yang entah mengapa, sangat lancar keluar dari sana— _tanpa dosa_.

Dan, tentu saja, sangat merusak saat-saat melankolia yang bermain di dalam kepalanya.

"W-wh— _apa_?"

Rachel kelihatan terkejut bukan main. Rahangnya jatuh sempurna. Air mukanya yang pada awalnya kelihatan khawatir kini berganti dengan mimik mukanya yang nampak heran dan kaget. Sebuah pertanyaan yang entah dari mana, keluar dari arah pembicaraan mereka, sesuatu yang _absurd_.

"Yang tadi itu— _serius_ , Jessie, _apa_? Kautahu dari mana?!"

Jesse menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya. Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Ada yang salah—ada sesuatu yang seharusnya dia tidak katakan dan hal itu justru keluar di saat yang salah. Astaga, apa yang tadi diucapkannya?

"Rachel—"

Jesse ingin angkat bicara lagi, namun Rachel menyela sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun yang bisa menyanggah apapun dari kejadian sebelumnya, "Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, aku berkencan dengan Puck? Lagipula itu sudah lama, kami berteman sekarang! A-aku hanya mengencaninya karena kami berdua sama-sama _Jewish_ , oke? Bukan karena hal lain!"

Jesse ingin bilang ada sesuatu yang salah darinya. Adanya suatu keraguan besar, seolah berusaha menutupi dan dengan jelas Jesse bisa melihatnya tanpa perlu dia mengira-ngira lagi. Rachel menyembunyikan sesuatu—yang entah mengapa tidak ingin Jesse ketahui. Barangkali sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu tentang hidupnya, sesuatu sebelum Jesse sempat menginjakkan kakinya di sana.

Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Rachel karena menyembunyikannya. Dia tidak ada di sana, dan bahkan semuanya bisa terjadi sebelum Jesse pernah mendengar nama Rachel Berry di Sectional. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, tentu dia ingin tahu. Tentu saja Jesse ingin Rachel membuka diri dengannya dan mulai bercerita. Akan tetapi, Jesse merasa untuk sekarang, ia harus membiarkan akal warasnya mengambil alih sebelum dia berpikir untuk mengacaukan sesuatu.

Ada banyak tentang Rachel dan Finn Hudson yang tidak diketahui oleh Jesse St. James. Mereka berdua mempunyai sejarah sebelum Jesse St. James mengambil perannya. Dia datang dan, dengan sepenuh keyakinan, Jesse dan Rachel dapat menulis sejarah mereka sendiri. Rachel Berry berhak mendapatkan roman paling epik sepanjang masa, melebihi kisah cinta mana pun (dan lebih elegan daripada roman picisan antara Edward dan Bella).

"Rachel—Rachel! Aku minta maaf … sedang ada banyak hal di kepalaku, kurasa, jadi aku tanpa sadar aku mengatakannya … aku tidak marah. Tapi, _yah_ , bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak terkejut saat kaubilang kau _serius_ pernah berkencan dengannya, si pria dengan rambut aneh itu," ujar Jesse.

Barangkali Jesse tidak akan sanggup membayangkan Rachel dan Puck berkencan. Mereka kelihatan berbeda. Mereka kelihatan seperti _nerd_ dan _jock_ penindas yang tidak bisa disandingkan di dalam satu lingkaran. Namun, _hei_ , mereka berdua kelihatan baik-baik saja di klub _glee_ sejauh yang diperhatikannya. Mereka baik-baik saja dan Jesse mungkin perlu berpikir sejenak sebelum menghakimi Puck yang tidak dikenalinya dengan dekat. Seperti anggota-anggota _glee_ yang ia lihat tadi, seperti mereka belum mengenal Rachel sepenuhnya, seperti Jesse mengenal Rachel dan belajar mencintainya. Dan mereka harus tahu bahwa Rachel memang berhak atas segala _spotlight_ yang diberikan untuknya.

(Namun, bagaimanapun, Jesse tidak akan bisa mengubah pandangannya mengenai Puck dalam waktu dekat ini; dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang menyenangkan bagi Jesse.)

"Maaf. Aku tadi ingin bilang aku baik-baik saja, tapi kau _nggak_ akan percaya, 'kan?" Jesse tertawa renyah, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ekspresi wajah Rachel yang kelihatan kaku kini mulai merenggang. Senyuman di wajahnya yang tadi melorot, sekarang perlahan terbentuk lagi meskipun tidak selebar sebelumnya. "Ada sesuatu yang terus terpikir olehku. Aneh. Tapi, yah, itu bukan apa-apa, percayalah."

"Jadi? Astaga, Jesse! Aku kira kau sempat bermasalah dengan Puck tadi sampai menanyaiku hal seperti itu ... aku ingin kautahu, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, oke?" Rachel menaruh salah satu tangannya di atas pundak Jesse. Tinggi badan mereka cukup berbeda jauh, dan saat itu Rachel merasa dirinya sangat kecil ketika berdiri di depan Jesse. "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku pun,"

Rachel dan Jesse tertawa bersamaan. Jesse tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Rachel, dan ia bisa melihat adanya harapan yang terpancar darinya.

"Kau boleh bercerita tentang hal yang ada di kepalamu padaku, aku akan senang mendengarkannya. Mau datang ke rumahku hari ini, Jesse?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi … tentu, aku mau datang ke rumahmu hari ini. Ada _dad_ dan _daddy-_ mu di rumah?"

"Mereka akan sangat bertemu dengan dirimu lagi, Jesse!"

Rachel lebih dari apa yang orang-orang bayangkan. Jesse tahu itu. Dia tidak akan menyesal karena memiliki perasaan padanya. Dengan tangan gadis itu dalam genggamannya, Jesse berharap, berharap pada dirinya sendiri yang penuh ego, bahwa apapun yang terjadi … ia akan berusaha agar tidak menyakiti Rachel.

Dia _akan_ berusaha. Untuknya.

Dan untuk saat ini.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n:** amg saya abis nulis apa.

saya sebenernya ngga begitu suka attitude rachel tapi yah—menurut saya jesse ngga liat rachel sengeselin itu. kecuali pas episode run, joey, run itu sih, haha.

terimakasih yang sudah baca~


End file.
